L'aube
by titpuce86
Summary: A en croire Aragorn, l'aube est toujours un espoir pour les Hommes. Mais l'est-elle aussi pour les Premiers-Nés? L'est-elle aussi pour un meurtrier et un fratricide? L'est-elle aussi pour un Elfe qui tente de se repentir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu?


Disclaimer : les personnages du Silmarillon appartiennent à Tolkien.

AN : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof pour le thème « espoir ».

AN2 : Tous les extraits au début et à la in du chapitre proviennent d'œuvres de Tolkien, en l'occurrence «Le Silmarillon» et «Le Seigneur des Anneaux», tome II.

* * *

**L'aube**

* * *

_« L'aube est toujours un espoir pour les hommes » _Aragorn à Gamelin, Le Gouffre de Helm, in Les deux tours.

_« Celegorm poussa ses frères à préparer l'attaque de Doriath. Ils vinrent par surprise au milieu de l'hiver, combattirent contre Dior dans les Mille Cavernes et c'est ainsi qu'eut lieu le second massacres des Elfes par des Elfes. Celegorm tomba sous l'épée de Dior, et Curufin, et le sombre Caranthir, mais Dior aussi fut tué, avec sa femme Nimloth, et les cruels serviteurs de Celegorm prirent ses jeunes fils et les abandonnèrent dans la forêt pour qu'ils meurent de faim. Maedhros eut tout de même du remords de cette action, et il les chercha longtemps dans les bois de Doriath. » _La ruine de Doriath, in le Silmarillon.

* * *

Les branches de bois mort tombées lors du dernier orage, des mois plus tôt, craquaient sous les pas du chasseur. Armé de pied en cap, l'Elfe, car il s'agissait d'un des Premiers-Nés, dissimulait sous sa cape bordée de fourrure son épée et ses dagues. Elles étaient toutes aisément accessibles, après tout qui savait quand un des serviteurs de Morgoth attaquerait. Les bois de Doriath n'étaient plus sûrs depuis que la première reine, Melian la Maïa, s'en était repartie au Valinor après la mort de son mari. En effet, en partant elle avait emmené avec elle la plus grande protection du royaume de Doriath, l'Anneau de Melian, une barrière immatérielle qu'elle avait créée par la force de ses chants et de sa magie pour empêcher tout serviteur de l'Ennemi d'approcher de Menegroth, la capitale du royaume.

L'Elfe se souvenait de la réaction de son frère lorsqu'ils avaient pour la première fois entendu parler de cet Anneau.

« Des lâches et des pleutres, avait clamé Celegorm, qui se cache derrière les jupes d'une femme au lieu de se battre ! »

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était l'un de ces lâches et de ces pleutres, leur roi même, qui avait pourfendu Celegorm de son épée. C'était l'un de ces lâches et de ces pleutres qui avait emporté deux autres de leurs frères avant d'être à son tour vaincu. C'était ces lâches et ces pleutres qui étaient parvenus à repousser à plusieurs reprises leurs assauts, alors même qu'ils avaient contre eux d'être surpris par ceux qu'ils considéraient sinon comme des alliés, du moins pas comme leurs ennemis. C'était ces lâches et ces pleutres qui avaient fait périr assez des serviteurs des fils de Fëanor pour permettre à une partie des leurs de fuir, de survivre et, par cette seule action, de contrecarrer les desseins de leurs assaillants.

Après tout, ce n'était que pour leur reprendre le Silmaril qu'ils possédaient que ses frères et lui avaient lancé leurs troupes contre Doriath, pensa Maedhros, car il s'agissait bien du fils ainé de Fëanor. Et que leur avaient apporté toutes ces morts de leurs cousins, les Sindar de Menegroth ? Que leur avait rapporté cette nouvelle flétrissure sur leurs âmes et leurs consciences ? Rien, rien que la mort, encore et toujours. La mort et l'échec. Deux compagnons constants depuis qu'ils avaient fait ce serment à la suite de leur père, jurant que nul si ce n'est eux ne pourrait détenir un des Silmarils, les précieux joyaux créés par son père, si parfaits qu'ils étaient capables de refléter la Lumière des Arbres du Valinor, désormais morts sous l'action de Morgoth.

Qu'il était lourd à porter le fardeau de ce serment ! Et qu'il leur avait coûté ! Leur père d'abord, tué dès les premiers jours par les Balrogs de l'Ennemi. Puis sa main, se força-t-il à se rappeler en regardant le moignon à l'extrémité de son bras droit, sachant aujourd'hui comme alors que si Fingon, le fidèle Fingon, n'était pas venu le chercher, il aurait probablement péri en une lente et atroce agonie sur le Thangorodrim où l'avait fait enchaîné Morgoth. Et aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui ce maudit serment leur avait coûté trois frères.

Et pourtant, il avait tenté de s'éloigner de l'accomplissement de ce serment. Il avait été prêt à se parjurer. D'ailleurs ne l'avaient-ils tous pas fait un peu lorsqu'ils avaient laissé Luthien porter en toute impunité le Silmaril qu'elle et son époux avaient été récupérés jusqu'à Angband ? Pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas pu laisser son fils le porter aussi ? Pourquoi ? Comme d'habitude pour les Fëanorions, la réponse tenait en un mot : fierté. Cette fierté qui confinait à l'arrogance et avait poussé leur père à renier le Valinor et à rejeter les Valar. Cette fierté qui les poussait aux crimes les plus odieux. Cette fierté qui les enchaînait, qui les tiraillait et ne leur laissait pas de répit tant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas apaisé.

S'ils avaient été une famille parmi tant d'autres des Premiers-Nés, cela aurait eu peu d'importance. Mais les Fëanorions descendaient de Finwë, le Haut Roi des Noldor, ils étaient des princes et ils avaient des armées à leurs ordres. Leur fierté dévastait donc des peuples et des royaumes. Et cette fierté maudite avait contaminé leurs sujets, les rendant aussi cruels et obsédés par la vengeance que leurs seigneurs. Aujourd'hui, leur fierté avait poussé les Fëanorions à la bataille et, pour certains, à la mort. Aujourd'hui, leur fierté avait poussé leurs soldats à abandonner dans la forêt les fils de Dior, le défunt roi de Doriath. A laisser au milieu des congères et des glaces deux enfants innocents qui n'avaient comme seuls crimes que d'être les héritiers d'un grand guerrier, mais d'un guerrier mort en tuant ses ennemis.

Lorsqu'il avait appris l'acte des serviteurs de Celegorm, Maedhros avait été horrifié. Il ne voulait pas faire la guerre aux enfants. Contre Dior et ses soldats, c'était aisé, presque justifiable à ses yeux aveuglés par ce maudit serment. Mais les enfants lui rappelaient trop le sang sur les quais d'Alqualondë. Et la neige qui couvrait le sol depuis des jours lui rappelait bien trop les douloureux souvenirs de l'Helcaraxë, le désert de glace qui reliait Aman à Arda, ces souvenirs que lui avait égrenés Fingon pour le tenir éveillé lors du pénible retour après sa délivrance, ces souvenirs qui n'étaient emplis que de peines, de douleurs et de deuils alors que mouraient petit à petit les Noldor que lui et ses frères avaient abandonné pour suivre leur père sur les bateaux dont ils venaient de tuer les propriétaires légitimes.

Alors il s'était lancé à la recherche des deux jeunes princes dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Pendant les premières heures, son frère Maglor et un certain nombre de leurs soldats l'avaient accompagné. Ils pensaient que leurs recherches seraient de courte durée, après tout les serviteurs de Celegorm n'avaient pas pu aller si loin que cela et les deux enfants ne s'étaient certainement pas beaucoup plus éloignés.

Mais c'était sans compter sur les capacités des Sindar à se dissimuler dans les bois, une chose qu'ils avaient appris de leurs cousins les Elfes Sylvains. Non seulement cela réduisait d'autant leurs chances de trouver les princes s'ils avaient décidé de se cacher plutôt que de risquer de se retrouver à nouveau à la merci des fils de Fëanor (ce que Maedhros pouvait parfaitement comprendre même si cela lui rendait la tâche plus compliquée), mais cela permettait surtout aux derniers défenseurs de Doriath qui s'étaient éparpillés dans les forêts environnantes une fois leur roi mort et le gros de leur peuple évacué de harceler et de prendre en embuscade les Fëanorions. Ils n'avaient pas de raisons de faire de quartiers et ils ne s'en privaient certes pas. Le lendemain de la bataille, Maglor avait ramené les quelques soldats qu'ils leurs restaient après une nuit d'attaques furtives des Sindar et avait enjoint à son frère de les rejoindre, lui disant qu'à l'heure qu'il était, les fils de Dior avaient été récupérés par les soldats de Menegroth ou bien qu'ils étaient morts dans le froid de la nuit.

Mais Maedhros avait refusé de partir. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner ses recherches. Et cela faisait donc presque trois jours maintenant qu'il parcourait les bois de Doriath, espérant envers et contre tout découvrir les princes en vie. Ce qu'il ferait d'eux ensuite, il l'ignorait encore. Peut-être les rançonnerait-il contre le Silmaril auprès des rescapés de Menegroth. Ou peut-être les renverrait-il tout simplement parmi les leurs, sans exiger de contrepartie.

Mais avant cela, il lui fallait les trouver. La nuit qui venait de passer avait été plus froide que les précédentes mais les princes savaient comment survivre un temps dans les bois. Nul doute qu'ils avaient trouvé un abri. Après tout, la région ne regorgeait-elle pas de petites grottes où ils pouvaient s'être réfugiés comme lui-même l'avait fait pour échapper à la bise glacée ? Et puis ce froid avait l'avantage de ne pas être accompagné de neige. Alors, maintenant que l'aube se levait, il parviendrait peut-être enfin à trouver des traces des enfants qui n'aient pas été effacées par les éléments.

Oui, dès que la lumière serait assez forte, il repartirait en chasse. Et sûrement, sûrement les Valar qui voyaient sa volonté de trouver les garçons, de leur épargner la mort, et son regret qu'ils aient même eu à endurer ne fut-ce qu'un instant cette situation, sûrement les Valar l'aideraient, le guideraient. Sûrement ils ne permettraient pas que périssent des innocents ?

Faisant taire de son mieux la petite voix qui disait que les Valar n'avaient rien fait pour protéger les innocents qui étaient morts à Alqualondë pour avoir simplement refusé à Fëanor de lui abandonner leurs possessions les plus précieuses, n'avaient rien fait pour empêcher la mort des femmes et des enfants dans l'Enfer de Glace, n'avaient rien fait pour contrer les troupes de Morgoth, leur frère déchu, pour les empêcher de ravager Arda.

L'aube était là, il trouverait les enfants. Et peut-être, peut-être qu'à la fin de toutes choses, cela pèserait en sa faveur, rien qu'un peu, même si ce n'était qu'une infime quantité face à l'ampleur des ses crimes et péchés.

Le soleil timide d'hiver parvint enfin à percer les frondaisons, enflammant un instant sa chevelure, avant de disparaître de nouveau derrière les nuages lourds de neige.

L'aube était là.

* * *

_« Mais ses recherches furent vaines et nul chant ne nous apprend le sort d'Eluréd et d'Elurin. »_ La ruine de Doriath, in le Silmarillon.


End file.
